


Sing For Me, Daniel

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phantom Phil, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Singer Dan Howell, Singer Phil Lester, Theatre, danrific - Freeform, opera - Freeform, very minor tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A PHANtom of The Opera fic, where Dan is Christine, Phil is the Phantom, and Cat is Raoul.If you know the story of Phantom of The Opera, know that there are some minor plot changes.I will try to update this as regularly as I can!





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Phantom of The Opera, or any of its music.

Deep in the vaults of the Paris Opera House, underneath a white sheet thick with dust, there is a chandelier.

Having once hung in the theatre above, it had presided over many a show filled with exceptionally talented voices, until one day it did not.

One day it illuminated people with the voices of angels, and the next the crystal masterpiece lay center stage, shattered into the likeness of a million stars.

Some people wonder what went wrong, some people say it was simply bad luck. Some people say it was witchcraft.

And yet some people- some people know the truth.

It wasn't human error, or luck, or magic.

It was him.

The ghost of the theatre.

The Phantom.


	2. Think Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Dan, a member of the ensemble of the Paris Opera House's Hannibal.  
> When an accident results in the resignation of the lead role, Dan is forced into stepping out of his comfort zone and playing the role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Phantom of The Opera or any of its music.

Dan blamed the elephant.  
And maybe he though for a moment- just a moment!- that the falling set pieces that had frightened Carlotta into resigning her role could have been caused by the fabled phantom. Maybe for a fraction of a second, he was worried that the entire production of Hannibal was doomed. But the truth of it was that Dan was far too nervous to think much of it.  
The theatre was in an uproar. Change of management, near-death experiences, and a leading role left vacant a week before they opened in front of a full house with no one to fill it.  
No one to fill it until Zoe decided to volunteer Dan that is.  
Yes, Dan blamed the elephant. If he were a mysterious man lurking in the shadows of the theatre, that hideous set piece would be enough to make him burn the whole place down.

"Let Daniel sing the part! He has been taking lessons from the greatest teachers, and he is capable of hitting all of the notes," Zoe called from across the stage.  
Dane's head whipped around to stare at her. He was flattered, of course, but there was simply no way he could play the role that Carlotta had vacated. He couldn't possibly sing for all of those people, couldn't learn the part, couldn't alter the costume in time. Yes, maybe Dan could hit those high notes when he was alone in his dressing room, but on stage in front of hundreds of people? There was no way.  
"Daniel, the little chorus boy?" Questioned Monsieur Kendall, one of the apparent new directors of the opera house.  
After receiving an affirmative nod from Zoe, Monsieur Kendall asked, "and who is this teacher he is receiving such exceptional coaching from?"  
Dan could practically see the gears in Zoe's head turning slower, slower, slower, before stopping altogether.  
"I don't know, Monsieur," she said meekly.  
Monsieur Kendall tutted and gazed at Zoe skeptically until his (clearly much more good-natured) companion laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Come now, let the boy sing, it's not as though we have anyone else. Desperate times call for desperate measures."  
Monsieur Kendall glared at Monsieur Liguori for a moment, until he let out a sigh of exasperation and turned to Zoe, "Very well, then. Let him sing!"  
Dan found himself being pushed to center stage, a silk scarf shoved into his hands.  
The lights were on him in an instant, the eyes of all in the theatre following his every move. Dan blinked in the bright spotlight. He felt so naked, like he was bared out on the stage waiting for everyone else to pick him apart as if they were vultures.  
Yes, Dan was far to nervous to bother thinking about some silly old ghost story.  
He was snapped out of his daze by the sound of a piano echoing through the empty theatre. He adjusted himself, holding the scarf gently in both hands before him and taking a deep breath.  
At his cue he opened his mouth to sing- but no sound escaped his mouth.  
Dan could feel his face flush red and hot, as he fumbled over the next few lines, heard his cast mates snickering on the edges of the stage.  
Dan took another deep breath, determined to not fail in front of them, and this time when he opened his mouth, he sang.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me, once in a while_  
_Please, promise me you'll try_  
_When you find that once again you long_  
_To take your heart back and be free_  
_If you ever find a moment_  
_Spare a thought for me_

 

Dan was swept away in music and costume fittings and finery he was most certainly not accustomed to.  
It seemed that hardly a moment passed between that first time he sang and the moment that he first found himself on stage with a full audience to adore him as he sang,

_We never said "our love was evergreen"_  
_Or "as unchanging as the sea"_  
_But if you can still remember,_  
_Stop and think of me_  
_Think of all the things_  
_We've shared and seen Don't think about the way,_  
_Things might have been._  
_Think of me, think of me waking_  
_Silent and resigned Imagine me trying too hard_  
_To put you from my mind_  
_Recall those days, look back on all those times_  
_Think of the things we'll never do_  
_There will never be a day_  
_When I won't think of you_

 

Dan smiled as he bowed, the applause echoing like thunder.  
He thought his face would split in two from happiness. All of these people- complete strangers!- loved and appreciated his music.  
Bouquets of white roses were shoved into his arms and he held them as the curtain fell, still smiling.  
He accepted compliments and congratulations from his fellow performers through a blurry haze of hugs, smiles, and handshakes.  
There was a ringing in Dan's ears, and the backstage commotion slowly faded until it was simply white noise in the back corner of his mind.  
From the static silence, there rose a new voice. Deep and strong, Dan could hear it singing faintly. A mesmerizing melody, singing his name. It grew stronger and stronger until it seemed to be pouring from the floorboards, seeping in from the cracks in the walls, until it surrounded Dan in all of its glory, building up, up, up.  
At the peak of the crescendo, the voice breathed in and-  
There was a hand on Dan's shoulder.  
The music was silenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Be sure to leave comments and kudos, and let me know if I need to correct anything. I wrote this late last night and I was too lazy to edit it so rip lol sorry if there were some errors.


	4. author's note

I'm really sorry to anyone who wanted this to continue, but I don't have any plans to update it. I'm not going to delete- but I will be tagging it as discontinued. It may change in the future, but for now, this is discontinued.  
Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Be sure to comment telling me what you think so far, and to leave kudos. Thanks for giving this story a try!


End file.
